


Hellhound

by Gotcha



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fellswap (Undertale), Dogs, Keeper of Alleyways apparently, Keeper of Muffets as well, Keeper of University also, Muffin actually tries to help Papyrus, Muffin the pet Muffet uses in her attack when you fight her in the game, Papyrus has a personal bubble, Reader Is A Shapeshifter, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is surface monster, Reader-Insert, The only reason the reader is named is cuz you can’t exactly tell anyone if you’re in an animal form, You don't have a personal bubble, bones - Freeform, just so y’all know, omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotcha/pseuds/Gotcha
Summary: Skeletons should know better than to take a bone away from you. One reason is because you’ve lived half your life using your dog personas and you kept having the behavior of a dog. Another reason is because you rather appreciate a nice bone and you will freaking bite any hand that tries to take it away from you....Okay so you had in mind that you’d bite anyone that takes your bone... Turns out you got sappy for the skeleton brothers and now you’ll bite anyone that takes your bone and/or your skeleton/s away from you.Doggy days shouldn’t last as long as yours do. For that reason, you both bless and curse your fate.
Relationships: Papyrus (Fellswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Fellswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 232





	1. Keeper of Alleyways

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cheshire Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565788) by [AriesAscending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesAscending/pseuds/AriesAscending). 



Being a stray has its advantages and its disadvantages. For one example, ownership. You are owned by a lot of people yet at the same time, no one owns you. You’re everyone’s best friend, but no one is your best friend. You’re free to roam around the streets, but at the same time people don’t want strays to roam around the streets. Another example is when you eat. There are times when you can just walk up to people and give them the doggy eyes while intensely staring at their food and back to their eyes to guilt trip them into feeding you. There are also times that you can randomly find food on the floor or in the trash cans. It ain’t exactly a hassle to eat if you know where to get food and if you know how to get it. 

The street life is a busy life which makes you a very busy dog. You have to get into the hustle and bustle, nothing waits for you. That’s why you have to adapt, so much so that what you only need to do is just wait for something to happen.

Like right now, there’s this restaurant with a strict management, but have very stupid employees that are too lazy to care for the rules. A teen recently applied and miraculously got accepted as a busboy and he obviously got half a shitty brain to even remember the protocols when it comes to disposing the leftovers. You were slowly trudging along the alleyway that led to the rear exit of the restaurant. The precaution of sticking close to the adjacent wall of the restaurant proved to be worthy because whenever the teen comes out that back door, he practically shoots the large garbage bag into the dumpster like what may be thought of a basketball shoot into a hoop. Today, he wasn’t lucky in making that shot. He never seemed to notice you there the first time he got hired and even until now, oblivious of you standing a few feet away from him and witnessing his very embarrassing fail of shooting the garbage bag into the dumpster. The teen abruptly turned heel and retreated back inside the restaurant, not bothered to fix his own mess.

Not that it was your problem. You didn’t need to jump inside the dumpster today and claw your way out of it after you ate your fill. Not like it was a problem to begin with. 

Eating leftovers isn’t exactly thrilling, not when you can shift to your human form and buy some decent food - given that you have the money to spend it on. You like to think that eating the leftovers of humans is something you should do. Naturally, scavengers eat what other species could not and would not bear to eat, you have dutifully assigned yourself in that scavenger role. There is justice in favoring the items taken for granted and left behind. A man’s trash is another man’s treasure or rather a man’s waste is your next meal. You scoffed as you thought about your vague motto, you’d rather not taste whatever humans excreted and you would never want to experience it. 

It was easy to tear open the plastic bag using your teeth, spilling all the biodegradable contents from its bag. There are a lot of set aside vegetables that are usually for decoration on the plate, but they’re still edible - just not quite appreciated by the humans who had these on their plates. 

‘Very choosy.’ You growled as you thought of it in your mind, the scenario in which these people weren’t restricted to having only one choice. 

Oh! Bread. That’s good, there was a hint of garlic flavor in it. But if you were human, you wouldn’t be able to taste the garlic at all which must have been the reason why there was a bite out of it already and was disregarded into the trash. You licked some kind of sweet sauce out of a paper when another door slammed open, although this door led to a different restaurant. You raised your head with your tongue lolling out of your mouth, your hackles slowly starting to rise as you were beginning to choose between fight or flight since you were caught.

There were clicking sounds which came from inside the establishment and out jumped a huge treat. Literally a huge treat because out came the muffin monster. The tension from all over your limbs was gone as your tail wagged up a storm upon knowing that your friend came out to play. Its little beady eyes bore into your meal of the day and he dove back in the restaurant it came from. 

You tilted your head at your friend’s behavior in confusion. Although you decided that you needed to finish the bread to be content for the afternoon and have enough fuel to keep you going until dinner. Pushing back some plastic containers away so you can scarf down your meal. The bread slipped past your jaws, but you choked on it when something hard had hit the side of your head. You hacked up the bread after a few coughs that shook your whole body then growled when you pulled back from the trash bag.

The spot where you got hit was throbbing in pain as you gave a doggy glare to your friend who was tapping its spider legs in disgruntlement. You looked at what he threw at you and noticed it was some kind of beer bottle. You were honestly lucky that it didn’t break and nick your fur. Looking back at your friend with a nonplus attitude, you watched him skitter down the few steps from the back door to the alley ground.

Your friend is an interesting character. He is a pet to a Spider monster who actually owns the bar-cafe he came out of. His body was made out of a giant muffin which is actually similar in size like your own dog form. Strong spider legs sprouted from the rich violet wrapper which was around the lower half of its muffin body and a huge set of chompers at the upper half of the light lavender treat. He’s an abnormal being, but he’s great at the game you two would do at times you were around the area and he could come out to play with you. 

“Hmmm, is this your playmate, Muffin?” Right behind your friend was their master. The Spider monster is beautiful and honestly super sexy. Her hair was tied into tight twin braids and her lips coated with black lipstick. She had very long legs covered in fishnet stockings topped with ripped black shorts, her modest breasts were covered by the strapless sweetheart bra. A leather jacket the same tone as her hair color was on her and coats of fluffy fur rimmed the cuffs and the collar of the jacket. “I can’t have you scrounging up my trash.” She huffed and she brought out one of her right arms from behind her back to offer you something.

Why the fuck would you eat out of garbage iF YOU HAVE A BONE?

She chuckled as she saw your tail raised and wagging in all directions like it was a helicopter’s rotor. A majority of the canidae have a distinct love for chewing on bones. Based on your reaction, you are obviously a part of that majority. You bounded up to her with a skip to all the steps you made with four of your paws, which proved to Muffet that you were light on your feet. Of course you were, Muffin always spoke of the times you had successfully help him drain his energy with chases along the connected alleyways in the city. The little chase game you two made has successfully helped her pet control much of his aggressions and urges after all the hell Muffet put him through in the Underground. Muffin couldn’t be put up to therapy like she could, but you have done both of them more than a favor by providing a distraction or even a therapeutic exercise session. This little dog, though might not be as sentient as the spiders of her family, is something worth helping.

Muffet was not one for uncalled favors out of the blue, but you have served some duty of yourself by making sure that there weren’t much rodents along the alleys. Apparently that’s how you met Muffin. Saving the monster pet from being eaten by a hoard of rats. For all the service you have unknowingly done, Muffet squatted down to your height and offered you the bone once more. You didn’t know how much this bone could have costed you if you were a monster or even if you were human, but that is the least of your doggy worries. 

You gave a tentative lick to the bone and you yelped when you felt a tingle in your tongue after doing so. You skidded back and lowered your front end, keeping your head down and staring at the bone. If you were to compare it to anything you’ve ever experienced, licking the bone was like eating some popping candy. “It’s magic food, lil’ puppy. It’s definitely different than any bone you had before.” Muffet spoke as if explaining it would ease you. Normally, a dog wouldn’t be so accepting to something new, but you aren’t exactly a dog. You just appeared to be a dog.

You slowly padded back to her, keeping your eyes on the bone as if it would transform itself on you and bite your tail or something. You opened your maw and took the bone out of her hand. The popping tingling feeling was the magic and you felt it through your teeth. Muffet gave a tentative pat on your head which resulted in your tail wagging as wild as before. She has four more hands than a human, so she has four times more petting power than any human or usual monster. You are going to make her use all those hands or you’ll die trying.

You pushed your head right under her hand to encourage more pets and Muffet’s eyes squinted as her smile widened. Your behavior would be similar to a canine monster if they allowed themselves to be vulnerable around other people just for a pet. She indulged you by using two of her hands to smooth out the fur by your cheeks, another two hands to push back the longer fur that hung over your eyes and the last two to massage the area behind your ears. The petting power was so effective that you melted right under her, still keeping your bone inside your mouth. “Ah~ you can get killed with how you lowered so much of your guard now.” Muffet moved her hands that were combing through your fur by your eyes to scratch the fur under your chin and by your neck. The spot at the side of your neck was the trigger for you to thump your leg and paw on the ground, beating down the concrete in sync with your tail wagging. 

Oh you can definitely die right now, you wondered if she could adopt you.

Muffet’s hands dragged itself around your fur as she pulled back, you unconsciously followed after her and tilted too far forward that you fell on the ground with a muffled yelp. You whined as you gave her the most infamous eyes known to your kind and she outright laughed at you. “You are a killer! Say what, pup. My bar’s capacity is up to seventy, but I can only fill it up to a fourth of it even during meal times. If you can unwittingly drag in customers, then I’ll give you pets as payment.”

She had you hooked in pets. 

You howled in delight and bolted out of the alleyway, the bone still in between your jaws. A set of irritated clicks happened below her and all of her eyes directed at Muffin who had stared after you longingly. “Ah, sorry for giving your playmate a job. If they come back with customers, then we can give them dinner. That good enough?” Muffet shook her head in amusement when Muffin’s first two legs crossed itself and looked like it was giving her a pout with its soul aura.

Five minutes after the bar had officially opened its service was when the door hit the bell hung by the doorframe. Two of Muffet’s eyes directed themselves to the human that pushed the door and even he was surprised with what he saw. There stood two human males and a third human behind them that appeared to be a female. They stood there for a minute too long that it was awkward between the humans and the monster behind the bar. One human turned down to the ground and asked “Is this what you wanted to show us, Keeper?” All five of Muffet’s eyes now traced after what they were looking at and she saw you twirling around with the bone still in your mouth. 

It was rather surprising that the dog friend from earlier came to the bar first before the dog unit were ever dismissed. Muffet didn’t know what to react first, if she should be surprised that you came back or that you had customers with you or that you had found a way to drag humans into her monster establishment. But with how strange things had been in her life, she learned how to control those emotions and wiped them off her face and removed any different feelings that could emit from her soul. 

You weaved through their legs and bounded up to one of the booths by the side of the establishment. You pushed up to your hind legs and lightly placed your frontal paws to the edge of the booth seat. Putting down the bone for a short moment to bark at them had initiated them to walk towards the booth you chose. After the trip of humans sat on the booth, Muffet skated her way around the bar and to their side, giving each of them a menu of their own. A set of hands on her hips while another set of hands were crossed over her chest. When you lifted yourself to sit at her side and push your head below one of her free hands, she then started to idly pet you as your reward. “What can I get for you, humans?”

The three watched you nuzzle her other hand that was closer to you which was the one that was on her hip and the girl giggled as Muffet actually lifted that hand to continue petting twice the effort. “You sell donuts here?” One of the men hummed in thought as his eyes roamed the menu.

“Ah,” the other man smiled as he patted down the fur on your nape “so that’s what you wanted show us. Huh, Keeper?” He said.

“Violet Velvet Cake looks so cute. I want one slice of it and a cup of this Prima Ballerina, please?” The girl ordered and Muffet nodded her head, memorizing it as her eyes continued on to the next human. 

“We’ll share a half dozen donuts?”

“Yeah, I’d like to try the original Spider donut and two Cheesy Chatters.”

“I’ll also get an original Spider donut, but I want a Crunchy Crumble and Bumble Berry.”

“Drinks?” Muffet asked.

“Do you have coffee?” One asked with a sheepish look on his face. “I got a paper due tomorrow and I need to be sober and the energy to do it.”

“Most of my drinks are monster drinks.”

“That’ll be cool. Make my coffee magic.”

The Spider monster simply nodded at him then turned to the only human who has yet to pick a drink. “Spider Cider?” She nodded again and pulled back her hands from your fur. 

You whined at that, but the female human was quick to give you more pets to appease you. “Do you have any animal friendly food in store?” She asked before Muffet could leave them.

Muffet smirked and waved three arms from the same side to your general form, saying “That bone the dog have in their mouth was from me.”

“Oh! So that’s how Keeper got a bone to chew on. Well, bones to them is like chewing gum or something of the sort. I’m wondering if you have any doggie cupcakes? A little treat for being such a good dog.” The human then proceeded to baby talk you as she mushed her palms against your cheeks. “You’re such a good dog, very good!” Having heard ‘good’ and ‘dog’ at consecutive times was fuel to your tail dancing with glee as you struggled to bark through your bone.

“I can arrange a cupcake for the dog at your expense.”

“I don’t mind! Spoiling Keeper is my joy.” She grinned at Muffet.

“Are you perhaps their owner?” Muffet tilted her head in query.

“Ah, no. Keeper’s a stray.”

“Well-mannered for a stray.” Muffet hummed in thought.

“Aren’t they? We think their owner was a professor of the university or probably a student. But then nobody came up to retrieve them so Keeper became the mascot of the uni since they keep showing up in campus grounds.”

“A smart dog.” Muffet hummed again.

The female nodded and started to baby talk you with that in mind. “You are. Aren’t you? A smart dog? Yes, you are!” You huffed out a bark and nuzzled your nose to the woman’s cheek. Muffet shook her head then went back to get their orders. 


	2. Keeper of Muffets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This... is just a chapter full of your love and appreciation and yet no one wanted it nor do they know how to accept it.

**Dog!**

**Omg! Dog?!**

**Well, technically, you are a dog.**

**But like there’s a dog!**

**Monster!**

**Dog monster!**

**In front of you!**

**A whole pack of them!**

**Dog monsters!**

** Dogs! **

** OwO **

You couldn’t stop huffing through your bone as you admired the Dog monsters that sat at a round table. They were glorious in form and you were shaking with how giddy you were feeling. Your tail was happy to wag to show how excited you were with just taking sight of such majestic creatures. 

It was already a year since the monsters emerged from the mountain, however, they’ve been in quarantine for a total of seven months while the next two months had been used to painstakingly process most of monsterkind and integrate them in Ebott City. So it’s been three months since the monsters were roaming around Ebott City, but you haven’t seen any of these Dog monsters before. Maybe because you had only roamed around the various parks of Ebott, the linked alleyways of the city and the University campus. 

But come on! 

A Dog monster?

Dog monsters?

More than one Dog monster?

There’s one thing that connects between you and them and it’s clearly because of DOG.

Doggo was fidgety as his uniquely seeing eyes glanced down to the floor where something was irritatingly vibrating similar to what the Annoying Dog would do. Doggo had seen it the second his former unit stepped foot inside the bar and it freakishly gravitated to them, following them as to what it can consider as sneaky when he could obviously see them just right there. Whatever was doing those movements was really begging him to skewer them with his knives. Although, judging by the fact that Muffet’s is surprisingly packed, he couldn’t do anything with so many witnesses. The Royal Guard was disbanded already, but that doesn’t mean that the Empress would be lenient on them, they were the role models of this new society so they have to keep good graces with humans.

No matter how much his instinct told him to butcher you.

Dogamy didn’t notice you until Doggo pointedly kept his eyes towards a certain direction. He didn’t even care about you, but rather what you had in your mouth. What is that in your mouth? It vaguely looked familiar and judging by how it smelled from this far away, even with the scent of your dog slobber. He clearly knew that smell. 

You tilted your head to the side when one of the Dogs stood up from his seat. You were even more elated when he walked towards you. He stood in front of you and you had to tilt your head up high just to keep eye contact with him. It’s such an honor to have a Dog monster just a sneeze away from you. You were in bliss.

Only for that short minute.

Because the next second, the feeling of honor was shattered and replaced with a feeling of reprehension and pure abhorrence. Everything was foggy, you couldn’t make any sense of whatever was happening. 

“Keeper!” You distantly heard on of your humans calling for you in distress, but you couldn’t process it. 

Dogamy bent by the waist and you thought he was gonna pet you. You loved petting! They must know that because they’re Dogs as well. Dogs should love all pettings. Your ears pulled back in preparation for a pet. Dogamy’s hand didn’t reach for your head and your ears upturned in confusion when his hand wrapped around the end of your bone that couldn’t fit your mouth. When he had a firm grasp around the bulky end of the bone, he gave a harsh tug on it and you yelped. You held fast your jaws to tighten around the body of the bone that you still have clenched through your jaws. Your ears pulled back once more, but it was because that you were very angry. 

You were furious. 

Your lips curled over, baring more of your teeth and even your gums. Your back end lifted up from your sitting position and you anchored your paws in a widened stance as you tugged your bone to you, trying to shake Dogamy’s hold on it. The hackles along your shoulders and running down your back were raised while your tail stiffened itself as a reaction to your aggression.

This is your bone.

Your bone.

Bone.

You kept thinking in your mind. It was cloudy and you could only hear an incessant chant of a word.

** MINE. **

** MINE. **

** MINE. **

Dogamy, in response to your behavior, had growled back at you. “You dirty thief. You better give me that bone or I’ll snap your neck.” He brought out a paw to wrap it around the back of your neck. His grip tightening with each word he spoke and your muscles were starting to ache from the pressure of his hold and your desire to keep your bone in your mouth. He continued to tug the the bone out of your bite as he held your neck down. 

“Pesky dog.” Dogamy’s mate, Dogaressa, clicked her tongue with a sneer on her canine face. “Hey, Muffet!” She turned to the direction of the bar, where the owner of the establishment came out of with dishes in four of her hands. “Do you need us to drive it away?” Dogaressa pointed a finger towards you where you were practically choking by now because of Dogamy. 

“Touch my money maker, be ready to tango with my baby muffin.” Muffet was about to turn away, but she halted when she saw Dogamy harming you. You held strong, though, but that didn’t stop Muffet from baring her fangs in anger. “Dogamy!” With the shout of his name, the Dog monster felt something furiously crawling up his spine. Fear or spiders, he didn’t have a clue yet. “I gave them the bone. Release them or you will fucking tango with me personally!” 

Chatter amongst monsters wasn’t that loud, but all conversations held by the humans were killed with the mistreatment of the small dog - you. Who could do such a thing to a loving dog? You even had the decency of a human to admire them from afar and all those Dog monsters wanted to do was to eliminate you. But at least the one other monster defended you while having two-thirds of her limbs busy holding up food. “Put down the dog.” Muffet hissed and narrowed all of her eyes at him. 

Dogamy’s movement was twitchy as he lowered you gently to the ground since he had lifted you up into the air during the whole ordeal. His eyes never wavering from Muffet’s. He quickly let you go and you dove behind Muffet’s legs without bumping into her or you might make her trip with her skates. Dogamy slowly stepped back as Muffet crouched to give you a pet. The pet was supposed to disarm you or hopefully calm you down and it worked like a charm. 

“Muffin.” At the call of her infamous pet, all the Dogs froze in place. Without further ado, your friend skittered over the bar, effectively knocking a few beer bottles between two monsters and spilling the contents on them. The monsters remained quiet even though they’re now wet, but no one would want to get the attention of the beast that could go feral at the command of its master. “Take Keeper to the back.” Muffet snapped her fingers and you were excitedly ushered by your friend while you were still confused with everything.

** The bone? Oh you still have your bone? **

** Where are we going? **

** Oh, hey Muffin! **

You were so thrilled to see Muffin to your right that you didn’t focus where you were walking. You tripped over his legs like the little klutz you were and effectively smacked your head on the body of a stool. A yelp came out of you which made you drop your bone. You pawed the top of your head as you chomped your bone and backed away from the stool. “ey, i didn’t do a thing.” Someone sat atop of the stool you just hit yourself to and you lifted your head to look up at who it was since they spoke. 

Your jaw drop and the bone you have loved with your whole being for a short amount of time had dropped to the floor with your metaphorically dropped jaw.

“oh no.”

Bones!

Many bones!

All the bones, all in one monster!

“shoo. go away.”

** OMG. **

It’s alive!

The most beautiful person you’ve ever seen.

Who cares about Dog monsters, amiright?

Skeleton monsters are the BOMB.

He’s your favorite person, paws down.

“muffin, do sumtin.”

** Bones! **

** Hello! **

** Hello!! **

** Hello there!!! **

Dogs are the bane of a skeleton’s life. Well not really, but his past experiences with Dogs wasn’t the best. His brother more so have the worst experience, what with Annoying Dog stealing his attacks right under his nasal bone. Papyrus was especially anxious to have you so close to his personal space as much was possible. He couldn’t threaten you, you just got out of Dogamy’s radar because Muffet had declared you were under her protection. If he did anything to you, he would obviously have to learn how to dance the hard way with Muffin.

A lot knew to keep their distance from Papyrus, not only monsters but humans as well. It may be because of his appearance, of the way he postured most of the time, he had an indifferent stare and a killer glare, he’d switch between these two faces although the indifference is the normal. It may be because of the fact that he is a representation of human death. It may be because people knew who his family is and what the two of them can do together.

Papyrus had a lot of encounters with humans, Overworld animals and the new technology around him, but he never had much encounters with skeleton lovers… er… bone lovers? You know what? He just never had an encounter with you and it’s making him very uncomfortable in this whole ordeal.

You couldn’t possibly know how to read intent, wouldn’t know not to come up to burst his safety bubble. You were a surface dog, not an Underground one. Most animals coming from the Underground had a perception of intent and had absorbed the magic that emitted from the environment. No matter how much he could relay much of his displeased feelings with you, you wouldn’t be able to pick it up with how excited you generally were. Your tail was wagging and you had jumped up so that your front paws hit the side of the stool. Your claws nipped on the Skeleton’s jeans. The Skeleton used a hand to take your claws off him and you thought you were gonna get pets so you lifted yourself some more to bump your head into his hand. Now the Skeleton was attempting to not only take your claws off his clothes, but also avoid your wet nose or your furry head which kept following his hand. 

Muffin clipped one of your hind legs with his spider legs, but you were still uncomfortably close to the Skeleton monster for someone who is actually being pulled back by the leg. He tried a different tactic and started to wave the discarded gift bone of yours in front of your face, but you didn’t seem to even see it. Muffin was tempted to bonk the bone on you and see if he could get your attention then, but movement at the corner of his eyes made him stop acting from that thought. 

“You better not be doing what I think you’re doing, Papyrus.” The Skeleton raised both his hands up in a sort of surrender posture. A clink of a plate set in front of him, a donut perfectly laid in the center of it. It looked appetizing, but seeing Muffet’s serious face that looked like he could dust just from the gaze, made him lose much of his appetite. 

“i di’n’t do a thin’!” He tried to save his skin, or lack thereof. Nothing or everything to lose, actually.

Muffet’s eyes slide right off the harmless looking Papyrus to take a glance of the admiration thing going with you. She saw you have that thing with the Dogs, although you’ve gone over the limit and looked at Papyrus with a look that speaks ‘Hallelujah, the Messiah is here!’

“They like you, you better not mess this up as much as those Canines did earlier.” She hummed.

“this dog yours, muff?” He wondered how you got her attention, her interest and most of all, her food. Getting Muffet’s attention was practically easy, it’s the part where you kept her attention on you longer than a minute which is harder. The hardest to get, however, was Muffet’s food. All of her food and drinks are ridiculously overpriced. You would have to sell your limbs as well as your head to afford anything in the menu. Even though the food is hard to acquire, they were the best of the best when it comes to monster food. You could be dusting in a second, but you can get back to full health with just one bite.

“No, but they are a **Keeper**.” She grinned innocently. A hidden joke of which tingled Papyrus’ anti-pun bone for some reason. He slightly narrowed his eye sockets, but he couldn’t deduct what was wrong. “They’re the one responsible for my customers,” with a flourish of waving an arm to the general space of her bar, Muffet declared “look at my money farm! And it’s all thanks to this little money maker.” She giggled and leaned against the bar counter, crossing a set of arms atop of it. Another set of arms came over the counter to give you the pets you’ve been wanting to receive from the Dogs and the Skeleton. 

** Pets! **

** Love love love~ **

You danced on your toes as you viciously nuzzled your head into Muffet’s palms. “You better show them some respect because they already paid before getting anything from me. Speaking of payment, when are you going to pay that on-going tab of yours, dearie?”

“i’m getting to it..” He grumbles. Papyrus was able to detach one claw off his pants, but he got a lick on his phalanges in return. His bones rattled softly as he wiped the slobber off on his pants.

“Keeper!” All four of you turned to a human who was waving you over from one of the tables. “I got dinner!” She said as she raised up a plate of what seemed to be your dinner for tonight. Your ears perked up and you pushed off the stool which Papyrus sat on to pad your way over to food.

Papyrus watched with a hint of relief that you got your claws off his jeans, but he shifted into deep thought and a blank face when he registered your name. “you fucking punned their name.” He hissed as he whipped his head to glare at Muffet who was giving him a sly grin.

“Clever, ain’t I?” She delicately giggled behind a hand.

“becoming a bother, you are.” Papyrus rolled his eyelights. “are you torturing me as much as sans already tortures me at home?”

“Maybe then you’ll pay off that tab” She cupped her face with a hand, then decided to give Papyrus the middle finger as she said. “or go fuck off.” 

“bite me.” He huffed as he pulled the plate of donut closer to him.

“I mean, I think I can arrange Keeper to do that.” Muffet shrugged her shoulders.

“on second thought, just keep diggin’ my grave of debt and let me lie in’it, why don’cha.”

“Oh, I’m going to dig **debt**.”

“go dust yerself.”


	3. Keeper of Chases

Spiders worked most of the time in the kitchen rather than in the bar-cafe area. If they were seen there, it’s only because Muffet went to the back and the spiders needed to keep an eye on the place while she was gone. You stayed at a corner of the kitchen to prevent any accidents happening with such small creatures. Sitting at a corner may have been boring if you weren’t so easily pleased with any given situation you found yourself in at most times. Watching the arachnids skitter about to prepare quality food was like watching a live cooking show which is personal and up close. It must be so convenient to walk on walls and jump down from ceilings. You couldn’t even judge about the sanitation and hygiene since someone like you that has a long fur pelt shouldn’t be left unadvised when it comes to preparatory of food. 

You wonder if you shifted into a spider, will Muffet notice you? 

Something to experiment one day...

Muffin passed you by with a trash bag lifted in one of his legs and you kept your eyes on him as he stood by the door. 

Out?

Out!

Muffin was minding his own business, about to take out the trash for Muffet, but you had thought that opening the backdoor to the alleyway was an invitation to go outside and play. You had no concept of chores, why would you have chores? You’re a stray dog (currently), living the life of absolute freedom and no further consequences could be done to you in this form. A screech came out of the monster as you collided into its body, making Muffin fall forward and scramble just so that it didn’t skid across the dirty pavement. The two of you tumbled, Muffin ended up close to kissing the ground while you had gracefully landed on top of the discarded trash bag. 

Fun!

You barked at Muffin and your tail was wagging in happiness as you didn’t expect a trash bag to be this comfy. Nice to know that for future reference. Muffin glared at you, causing you to lower your tail to the ground. 

Is he mad at you?

What did you do?

You were currently trying to understand what you could have done to upset him, but Muffin’s mouth perked up with a mischievous smirk and you instantly knew that look. That was the look of a cat before a cat and mouse chase. So you’re the mouse this time around?

Well! You’ve done good as a figurative cat! You’re pretty sure you can do the role of a mouse as well! 

You jumped off the trash bag and bolted down the alley. The ticking clicks of Muffin’s spider legs could be heard behind you. Muffin loved to take advantage of his ability to traverse on walls. You can’t turn your head to look behind you, else the clumsy side of you would indulge in the chance that you were distracted. Although, you kept your distance as much as you could from the walls. 

You took a turn to the left and kept your eyes in front of you. Muffin was in hot pursuit, but took a second to stop when you crossed over a road and barely missed a car from hitting you. You waited with Muffin until the road was clear of any vehicles. The whole thing of this chase was so the two of you could play, not the fact that you are trying to outrun him and eventually lose him. The game will only end when he manages to incapacitate you from continuing the chase. 

Muffin was able to slip in between traffic and you bolted off the right. You weaved through the legs and feet of humans and monsters alike that were traversing along the walkways. Muffin wasn’t as nimble as you were that he would barrel over people and he didn’t even stop to somehow communicate an apology to them. 

There was a lone table where girls were gathered around and boxes were atop the table. You couldn’t go through their legs nor could you just slip past them because they were conglomerating in the middle of the way. So you did what you could only do, you jumped over the table, knocking off some of the boxes from how you weren’t able to jump high enough so that you come out unscathed.

But you faired better than your friend because he had bulldozed his way and knocked the whole table and spilled its contents to the floor. You paused from running to look at the catastrophe that you started and which Muffin finished. The girls were all looking at the both of you with nasty glares, but it didn’t deter you from ignoring all of what you’ve done and continued the chase. Muffin actually felt sorry, but you had went off again and he can’t afford to lose you. 

You weren’t looking ahead of you when you started to run off again. Had you been attentive at where you were going, you would have been able to maneuver away from someone who had stumbled right over your body. The person who have toppled over you and effectively pinned you down by their legs had shrieked at a loud pitch but with a rather low tone. 

You were in a mess, but you couldn’t comprehend it. What was happening? Why were are legs entangled over your body? Why was Muffin upside down? His frontal legs were hovering over your fallen state, but his eyes were jumping from your form to the other person. 

A guffaw made you snap your attention upwards to someone who was laughing at the conjoined situation between you and this other person. It was a dragon! Dinosaur?? Er lizard? Puny Dinosaur! Wingless and tiny dragon! Giant lizard! 

Whatever they were, you marveled at their magnificness and their muchness!

“What was it that you said a second ago, Sans?! Nothing shall stand in your way? Apparently your malevolence didn’t calculate a dog standing in your way!”

Muffin chittered as he started to tug on the ribbon wrapped around your neck. A new addition since Muffet gave it to you as a sort of pact between you two. It was only loosely tied as it was only an accessory. But with how Muffin was using it to drag you out from under the weight of the person, you were starting to choke on it and you proceeded to whine as a result. 

The beautiful dinosaur-lizard-dragon person stopped mid-laugh as they now gazed at your pathetic form just wriggling with the mass still sprawled over you and with Muffin desperately wanting to help you out. Her eyes widened when she noticed Muffin more so than you. As far as she knew, Muffin didn’t stray away from Muffet nor did Muffet let Muffin stray away from her without a reason. So to see him struggling to pull out the obstruction which gave Sans a mighty kiss with the concrete sidewalk was a sight to behold in all of its absurdity. “Get up you sack of bones.” She huffed and bent down to clench a fist around the knot of her friend’s bandanna. “How long do you need to process your humiliation?” She then tugged him back up to his feet, it wasn’t exactly a difficult feat as he weighed less than her dining table at home. 

The question seemed to snap the Sans figure out of their stupor and instantaneously scowled at the situation. He swiped an arm behind him, intending to scratch at his superior’s arm with his sharpened phalanges. But she was quicker and had let go of him immediately. Sans stumbled a bit on his feet. Once he regained his footing, his eyelights glared downwards at the thing that caused him to lose balance and caught him off guard. 

You were hacking up drool and air, actually you don’t know what’s coming in or coming out of your mouth. You just know you’re doing something to shake off the feeling of being choked. Muffin was happily adjusting your ribbon so that the bow was back in its place which was at the nape. He used a leg to give you a pet on the head before he let you stand right back up. Now that you weren’t focused on yourself and on Muffin, you stared up at the two you stumbled upon. 

The dragon lizard dinosaur monster was one thing.

But her companion however...

He was glorious!

This magnificent creature was of body tackle height!

Which means that if you just stand on your hind legs and simply dive right onto the skeleton right now, you would likely be the same height as he is. Perfect for snuffles!!!!

A skeleton cuddle buddy!

Is it your birthday!? OwO

A skeleton a day keeps a doggy happy!

You were about to give him a hug of your kind if it weren’t for Muffin hooking his spider leg under your ribbon. It effectively choked you to a stop. Sans, who knew that you were targeting him, had taken a big step to the side in attempts to evade you, but it proved that he didn’t need to do that. This was the time he finally noticed who held you back. “MUFFIN?” He called out in question as the spider cupcake monster was trying to smother you with pets to divert your attention from the skeleton. Not that anything could divert your attention as the skeleton monster’s natural tone was explicitly at a level where he could be heard five blocks away. 

Sans assumed that the ribbon Muffin was holding onto was your collar. He bent down to smoothen his hand along the surface of the cloth. To his surprise, he had not felt any dog tag indicating your probable name and your probable master. To both his and Alphys’ surprise, Muffin used two of his legs to target Sans’ arm. However, the Captain of the Royal Guard proved to be much more capable and had retreated his arm just in time that the pet monster missed his target. “Sans, I think you should step away slowly.” Alphys suggested as she stared at Muffin warily.

Sans’ brow bones furrowed as he stared at the ribbon once more. Caressing it quickly before Muffin’s legs would actually hook onto something on his body. He received the answer to his untold question. After feeling the magic intent coming from the ribbon, it was obviously Muffet’s and one that didn’t mean as serious as a monster collar intent. It’s more like between a collar intent of ‘friends’.

The collar of which Muffin wore right now is similar to the collar Sans has made Papyrus to wear. It is an item that showcases possession. Muffet owns Muffin and she is the only one who can take care of him and she is also the one who you shall answer to if anything happened to him. The pseudo collar you’re wearing right now meant that Muffet sees you as her friend, therefore you are under her protection. 

Why would the Spider Mother consider a mere surface dog as part of her circle? What she sees in you was a mystery to Sans. He sneered as you had a tongue lolling out and saliva drooping from your jaws as you hacked from being semi-choked by Muffin. 


End file.
